Heels don't make the woman
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: What happens when Kate Beckett doesn't wear her heels. A silly fluff crazy one shot


Heels don't make the woman.

By

Natalie Elizabeth

No!

As Beckett hung from the side of the building, regret and dread swept over her. Her feet tried to get purchase on the wall to no avail. Why did this have to happen?

Why?

Why?

Why?

As her fingers lost grip on the edge Beckett's eyes followed her falling hand and spied the reason for her demise.

Where the heck were her heels?

This would not have happened if it hadn't been for her flat boots. When she kicked Maddox in the face the sharp edge of her boot would have packed a more lethal blow. She wouldn't have been able to run after Maddox as fast if she had been in her heels. He would have more than likely got away while she was sprawled on the floor with a sprained ankle.

It was her flat boots that got her into this mess and why had she put her flat boots on in the first place? Castle! She was thinking about Castle and not thinking about her wardrobe. For once in a long time she didn't think what Castle would think about her outfit she had simply thrown her clothes on. Thrown on her clothes because it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore.

Beckett sighed, nothing mattered except Castle. It was like her lack of heels were mocking her. You should be wearing heels, you should have listened to Castle. If you had been wearing heels and listened to Castle then you wouldn't be in this mess.

Flinging her flailing arm up she regained her grip and tried to pull herself up. She needed to get herself out of this mess, out of her flats, she needed to do something so unbelievably hard. Beckett had to tell Castle he was right.

"Beckett"

Beckett rolled her eyes, how was it that Castle was here. She hadn't even said he was right out loud and yet here he was. This was so her flats sticking their tongue out at her going nah nah ne nah nah

"Castle"

She griped her fingers tighter and did the hardest chin up she had ever done in her life. As her body started rising she felt hands on her body pulling her the rest of the way. Stumbling onto the roof top she glanced up at the man who had saved her.

"Castle," She gasped as she threw herself into his arms. "You're here."

"Of course. I promised you I wouldn't let you go through this on your own but I did. I am so sorry, it's just I love you so much. It hurt too much to see you put your life on the line, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you"

"I love you to." She mumbled into his chest suddenly realising at this lower height her head fit snugly in the gap between his shoulder and neck. Looking down at her flat boots she realised maybe they weren't so bad. Would she have come to the same realisations she had, if it hadn't been for her flat boots causing her to go over the edge.

"You what?"

Beckett felt herself being dragged away from where she wanted to be. Castle had pulled her away and stared down at her, yet she didn't feel intimated. That was part of what she wore her heels to create the sense of power and control. Yet here Castle was taller than her yet none of that was coming across. All she was seeing was love and concern and all she could think about was being back in his arms, snuggling under his chin.

"I love you Castle and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to admit it. I shouldn't have come here today I should have trusted you."

He combed back a strand of her hair and Beckett tried not to wince as his fingers touched her head. Ouch. Ouch because he had touched one of what she imagined to be many places that were going to hurt later. What hurt more was the concerned pained look on Castle face. He was worried about her, she made him worry and for reasons unknown to her she burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? I know you must be upset that he got away but we will get him next time."

Beckett shook her head. "It's not that, and I promise you there will never be a next time ok."

Castle simply nodded at her confused. "What is going on in that head of yours then?"

Beckett wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I don't have my heels on."

She watched his confusion cross his face and then he looked down at her feet. Following his gaze she looked down at her plane black flat boots then back up at Castle who was now smiling.

"I didn't even notice."

He didn't notice, he didn't even notice. Her heels were a big part of who she was and he didn't notice they were missing. He didn't care about her heels or her height or her authority, he just cared about her.

"Come on." Castle wrapped his arms around Beckett and headed for the stairwell. "Ryan is downstairs having a bromance moment with Esposito and I want to record some of it."

Beckett rolled her eyes but smiled. She had nearly died, she had confessed her love for him, yet his main mission was to spy on Ryan and Esposito. Sure she realised some of that adolescent need to rib the guys was a cover up to get her off the roof and that made her happy. No matter how tall or short she was, wether she was controlling or crying, he loved her.

She loved her flat boots now. No way would she have been able to walk off the roof with any kind of dignity with the soreness she was now feeling. She had already admitted to herself that Castle was right she didn't need tim carrying her to rub it in. She sexily sauntered or rather awkwardly hobbled down the stairs in her flat boots her head held high. Today she made progress. Heels didn't make the woman; it was the people in her life who loved her that did. Heels were great to give you a boost but ultimately it's what inside that counts. Oh and she loved Castle, something she may never have gotten a chance to learn if it wasn't for her flat boots.

The end.

Authors Note: Ok so I am a little crazy if you haven't already figured that out yet. I often spot little unimportant things in Castle eps and the little monkey inside my head starts clanking its cymbals until I eventually have to write it out. When I first watched the ep the first thing I noticed about Beckett hanging off the building is that she didn't have heels on. There she is moments away from death and I am like hey where's her heels. Always aired in Australia tonight and it just refreshed what silly things I was thinking about her shoes so I thought hey you guys might be interest in seeing the twisted way my mind works.

Let me know what you think. Crazy or Crazy ass awesome.


End file.
